Blood Ties
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione Granger, recibe una curiosa carta del ministerio de magia. Lucius Malfoy ha salido libre y el mismo ministro, tiene una proposición que hacerle. ¿Qué podría pensar Draco?
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, es obra de JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione Granger, miraba con estupefacción lo que estaba expresado en papel. Había recibido hacía unas horas, una misteriosa carta ministerial. Con un gemido de sorpresa, observaba lo que estaba escrito y se dirigía expresamente hacia ella. No podía ser cierto; quizás era un error de escritura.

Caminó hasta la sala de espera, donde la citaban. Con un gesto de su mano, atrajo la atención de la mujer que estaba afuera de la dirección ministerial. Ella, hizo un gesto de desdén y estiró la mano para que le diera lo que Hermione sostenía, en su mano. Ella, lo hizo sin chistar. La mujer, de enormes y delgados lentes, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara.

Ella, caminó hasta encontrarse dentro de aquella sala. El ministro estaba a lo lejos, en un sillón bajo y miraba unos papeles. Hermione, carraspeó para hacerse notar. El ministro, alzó la cabeza y le miró con un suspiro suave.

- ¿Y usted es...?

- Hermione Granger. Dijeron que debía venir. Que debía verlo.

- ¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó el ministro con una voz dubitativa- ¡Oh sí, Hermione!

Hermione se sentó donde le indicaban y miró a su alrededor. ¡Qué cosas, coleccionaba el ministro! Mientras estaba atenta a una especie de salamandra, que flotaba en un frasco y le recordaba al laboratorio de Snape; el ministro se dirigió a ella.

- Señorita Granger, gracias por venir.

- No hay problema. ¿Qué es lo tan urgente, como para enviarme semejante comunicado?

- Bueno, no es algo fácil de explicar- mencionó con una suave voz. Se acomodó el cuello de su túnica. Parecía tenso.

- Pues empezando, es como se debe. Dígame, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Verá, se trata de un preso de Azkaban. Bueno, expresidiario ya.

- ¿Y...?

- Bueno, no puedo darle más rodeos a esto. Se trata de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? ¡Lucius Malfoy se escapó! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No señorita. Cálmese. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

El ministro rodeó la habitación y comenzó su largo recorrido por la misma. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentaba dar la explicación pertinente. Hermione, comenzaba a impacientarse en sumo grado y no sabía qué hacer. Con un gesto suave, el ministro, le invitó algo de beber. Ella negó y le miró con un suspiro nervioso. Se estaba preocupando también.

- Verá, ahora que Lucius ha salido, tenemos que hacer ciertos ajustes.

- ¿Y...?- preguntó con un gesto de confusión.

- Bueno, el punto es que, no confiamos en su regeneración total. Por ende, decidimos casarlo a la fuerza con alguien.

- ¿Casarlo? Pero...

- Sí y por ende, la hemos solicitado.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí. La razón por la cual, está aquí, es por ese tópica. Casaremos a lucius Malfoy y usted...

- ¿Seré testigo?

- No, usted será la pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía creerlo por más que lo intentaba. No debía ser cierto el tópico que indicaba que ella debía casarse con Lucius Malfoy. Ese día, lo sacarían de la cárcel para que ambos discutieran los términos de la Cláusula matrimonial. Con un suspiro tímido, Hermione se preguntaba si Lucius, sería capaz de comérsela viva. Seguramente.

Estaba vestido como cualquier presidiario. Con un suspiro suave, miraba a Hermione y ella, sentía que su aliento se extinguía con cada bocanda de aire que emergía de sus pulmones. Su rostro, estaba sonrojado por la presión que ejercía sobre ella misma. Realmente, no quería morir en manos de un mortífago.

- Siéntense- aclaró el ministro con una voz suave. No quería, generar conflictos entre las partes afectadas.

Hermione hizo lo que le indicaron y con una inspiración rápida, miró al hombre, que sería su esposo. No la miraba, pero en cuanto sintió su vista sobre él, comenzó a mirarle lentamente. Ella, con nerviosismo, ladeó la cabeza hacia otra instancia de aquella sala. El ministro de magia, comenzaría con su charla.

- De acuerdo con la disposición ministerial que liderizo, será aplicado el projecto de reinserción mortífaga, bajo el protectorado de una pareja de preferencia, auror. Una cláusula matrimonial que le permite al afectado que contrae matrimonio con el mortífago; controlar sus acciones y decidir su destino.

- Eso es estúpido, sinceramente- dijo el hombre, arrastrando las palabras. El desdén característico, no lo perdía en lo más mínimo.

- Es la única forma en la cual, podemos asegurar que no habrán nuevos Lords en el universo mágico actual.

- Claro. Casarnos, es la mejor forma de mantenernos atados. ¿Por qué, no nos dejan encerrados en las celdas?

- No creemos que esa sea una medida efectiva.

Hermione, que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca, comenzó a hablar con lentitud. Lucius, le prestó toda su atención, mientras ella apretaba su bolso contra sus piernas en aquella sala de conversaciones.

- ¿Y si un auror se niega a casarse?

- No se puede. Está firmado y adscrito a cumplirse.

- ¿Por quién?

- Por Albus Dumbledore, fundador de la orden del fénix.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Dumbledore tenía que estar loco! Ella, ladeó la cabeza con pesar y se imaginó; siendo la esposa de Lucius Malfoy. A todas estas, ¿Dónde estaba Narcisa?

- Narcisa...- mencionó ella y Lucius la miró.

- Como mortífaga, también será casada con alguien más.

- ¡Es mi esposa!

- Su ex esposa, querrá decir...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras Lucius Malfoy, se veía obligado a firmar el acuerdo. Con una inspiración suave, le extendieron el pedazo de pergamino a ella y tuvo que mirarlo. Casarse con Lucius. Qué graciosa forma de terminar un día, una vida larga y provechosa. Atada a uno de los mortífagos más pedantes y peligroso.

Ni que fuera Snape.

- Bueno, solo falta que usted firme- dijo el hombre, con una inspiración. Ella no lo deseaba, pero si Albus lo firmaba, quizá ni podía escaparse.

Ahora estaba presa también, en una cárcel injsuta. En una cárcel, preparada para morir. Pero claro, a Dumbledore, qué le interesaba lo que ella sentía. ¿Por qué demonios se había adscrito a la orden del fénix? Ahora estaba condenada a hacerlo.

¡Mala su elección!

Firmó y miró el papel, con un gesto de soslayo. Lucius trató de decir algo hiriente, pero estaba concentrado en pensar en lo que ocurría. Narcisa sería casada con otra persona y él, tendría que casarse con Hermione.

¿Cómo sería su vida, una vez que estuvieran juntos? Sonrió suavemente al imaginarse a sí mismo, durmiendo en la misma cama que Hermione. Eso no iba a pasar ni en un siglo, ni aunque los dementores le obligaran a hacerlo.

- Preferiría morir, que amarla a ella- dijo y Hermione ya se lo temía. El ministro no dijo nada y los miró a ambos.

- Nadie habló de amor, señor Lucius.

- Hablan de control- se quejó Hermione y tuvo que asentir ante lo que había deducido. Claro, controlarlos así, era la mejor forma.

- El casamiento...¿Cuándo será?- dijo lucius, abruptamente.

- Muy pronto.

- Quiero ver a mi esposa.

- ¿A su ex esposa? Ella no puede verlo ahora.

- ¿Con quién la casarán?

- ¿Quiere saberlo?

- Sí.

- Con Severus Snape.

Lucius se levantó del asiento, violentamente, pero las cadenas que llevaba ese día, no le permitieron continuar. ¿Casarla con Snape? Tenían que estar bromeando al respecto. Negó con la cabeza, mirando al hombre con rabia.

- Si llegan a herirla...Juro que los mataré a todos y cada uno.


	4. Chapter 4

Estos son capítulos viejos. Los nuevos son más largos. Debo corregir el fic entero, ya que tiene errorcillos. Saludos y besos.

MariS.

* * *

Hermione no dijo nada. Había firmado aquel papel y había quedado sentenciada, a ser la esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Se sonrió a sí misma, por un momento. Se imaginaba siendo la novia, en una enorme y opulenta boda. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, ni por todo el oro del mundo. De todas formas, ellos solo estaban sellando un contrato.

No se amaban, como para tal acto. Y además, aunque ese fuera el caso, a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de bodas. Se rió una vez más, de sí misma y caminó hacia el ministro. Estaban por finalizar los acuerdos.

Vivirían en su hogar. La mansión Malfoy estaba sitiada y Narcisa se quedaría allí dentro. Con el esposo que le correspondiera.

No había peor forma de solventar una situación, que la ejecutada por los entes ministeriales. Recordaba no volver a votar por ellos.

- Entonces, está todo firmado y listo. Un funcionario los escoltará hasta el hogar y los visitará periódicamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre si existe algún tipo de interacción...? Digamos...

- Eso queda por parte de los afectados. Aunque si se disponen a tener bebés, les agradecería una notificación.

Como si eso llegara a ocurrir en un universo virtualmente correcto.

Solo en uno alterno y con animación suspendida. Volvió a sonreír y alzó la mirada. Lucius estaba detrás del ministro y su mirada hostil, parecía haberse perdido. En cambio, una mirada sumisa estaba en su semblante.

Confesaba que eso le aterrorizaba. Comenzaba a preocuparle en todo el sentido de la palabra. Luego de un par de minutos, de habladurías y demases, Hermione pudo salir de aquel ministerio con el apellido Malfoy.

Mucha su suerte. Sin duda alguna.

La llegada a su hogar, estuvo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Silenciosa y tranquila. Lucius no había hablado en todo el camino y comenzaba a gustarle esa sensación; de que no oiría nada de él en mucho.

Tal vez.

- Cualquier huida, será terriblemente castigada. No se permitirá ninguna excusa. Cualquiera, será tomada como alta traición.

Lucius asintió en silencio y para Hermione, el dolor de perder a su esposa y a su familia, ya bastaba para evitar cualquier comunicación.

Se preguntó, cómo estaba Draco o dónde estaba. Seguramente, estaba maldiciendo todo lo que encontrara y al final de cuentas, estaba en la peor situación jamás vivida. Acusados de traidores y separados.

Por un momento, agradeció no estar en aquellos zapatos. El lado negativo de ser un mortífago, estaba comenzando a darse a conocer.

Aún no entendía, cómo les tenían compasión. Pero de eso se trataba la vida, esto. De aprender de los errores. Aunque cedieran demasiado.

- Esta será su habitación- le dijo ella, pero él jamás le contestó.


	5. Chapter 5

El último de los caps cortos de este fic. Saludos y besos. Espero les guste.

MariS.

* * *

El día amaneció como cualquier otro, excepto porque ella era la sra. Malfoy. Con una sonrisa apaciguadora, miró la mesa del desayuno. No se veía tan mal. Quizá así podía no firmar su sentencia de muerte. Aunque visiblemente, Lucius no tenía apariencia de querer hacerle daño. De haberlo pensado así ya lo habría hecho.

¿O tal vez no?

- Buenos días- dijo, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó lo más alejada de él que pudo y lo miró en silencio, mientras él solo contemplaba la comida servida en su plato y se preguntaba si debía comérsela.

- Está recién hecho. No creo que sepa tan mal. No sé si seré buena cocinando, aunque ya me han dicho que sí y...

- Como sea.

Supuso que hablar no era la solución y bajó la vista hacia su desayuno. Se preguntó dónde estaba Narcisa y con quién la habían casado. Draco debía estar con ella. Las madres tenían prioridad con los hijos. También se preguntó por Bellatrix...

¿Qué habría sido de su esposo, si ella continuara viva? Seguro lo habría matado, antes de firmar ese dichoso contrato.

Que ella jamás habría firmado. No sin antes asesinar al ministro. En cuanto alzó la vista, Lucius ya no estaba allí y ya había terminado. Se asombró de lo rápido que había sido y de lo silencioso que también había sido.

Imaginó las más horrendas y complejas situaciones a vivir, y se preguntó qué iba a hacer a continuación. Ya estaban casados. ¿Qué? ¿Tenían que amarse y tener hijos? ¿Verse como una pareja cualquiera?

Cualquiera fuera el escenario, ninguna opción lucía buena para ambos. Inspiró y se preguntó qué habría hecho de haber sentido lo que él debía estar sintiendo. Casi podía compadecerse de él y de lo que le ocurría.

De no estar recordando quién era y qué había hecho en todos esos años donde había estado bajo su varita y su amenaza de muerte.

- Puede torturarme si quiere, matarme... srta. Granger. Sé que usted me odia y no la culparía. Sería mejor que eso hiciera.

- A diferencia de usted, yo no tengo mentalidad racista ni asesina. Entonces no tengo por qué tomar ese tipo de actos. No lo necesito. Si quiere algo, solo tiene que pedirlo y se lo brindaré con mucho gusto. Buenas tardes.

La pregunta o comentario más insidioso que le habían hecho a lo largo de su día y de su vida. Como si quisiera matar a alguien. Sí ganas no le hubiesen faltado antes, pero no era una asesina. Y no pensaba comenzar a serlo.


	6. Chapter 6

A ver...estoy ultra enferma y me haré una endoscopia (mari con miedo) y bueno, he aquí más de este fic. Saludos y besos para todos mis lectores, visitantes, enemigos...cualquier cosa ^^.

MariS.

* * *

Lucius despertó con la idea en su cabeza, de que su pesadilla apenas comenzaba y las circunstancias atenuantes, continuarían por el resto de su vida útil.

Que seguro ya no era mayor cosa, estando casado con Granger. Inspiró, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Una habitación pequeña, mucho más de las que ya se había acostumbrado.

¿Por qué Hermione Granger, parecía reacia a discutir con él? Al parecer, maquinaba algo más que simples insultos y miradas reservadas, cargadas de odio.

Granger tramaba algo. Se levantó pensando en ello, luego de un sueño detestable.

Al salir, Hermione estaba en el salón. El desayuno estaba servido en la mesa y ella comía sin mayores preocupaciones. No alzó la mirada, pero tampoco Lucius la contempló.

Miró donde se suponía debía estar sentado y se preguntó, si podían llevar una farza como esa por tanto tiempo. Si podían pretender sentarse en lados opuestos de una mesa y decirse a sí mismos, que eran una gran pareja.

Que eran un gran matrimonio. ¿Por qué el ministerio tenía que pretender ser correcto y protector?

Era todo menos eso. Y ella, lo sabía muy bien. E insistía en creerse sus cuentos. Quizá y solo quizá, si él decidía perderse del mapa...asesinarla...

El ministerio haría todo; menos encontrarlo.

— ¿Piensa quedarse allí parado o piensa comer?— escuchó a un lado y simplemente dejó de cavilar, para mirar quién le hablaba.

Como si no lo supiera.

— Comeré cuando quiera.

Hermione no contestó y al terminar, se levantó de la mesa. Antes de siquiera cruzar el pasillo hacia la cocina, Lucius Malfoy no había terminado con su conversación.

— Sabe que esto no tiene sentido. Que muy pronto comenzará a derrumbarse, Srta. Granger. Y yo no tendré paciencia, durante toda mi vida.

¿Era eso una amenaza declarada? Ella no contestó y en cambio, sonrió suavemente. No se preocupó en lo más mínimo por aquel predicamento. Si el ministerio quería su cumplimiento a cabalidad, pues que ellos fuesen quienes la protegiesen de alguien como él.

Para algo había accedido.

— ¿Me amenaza acaso, señor Malfoy?

— Advierto.

Hermione se permitió reír ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Inspiró y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Miró los trastes sucios y se preguntó cuánto podrían tardar esas "manchas" en caerse.

Si él perdía la paciencia, ella podría perder la vida y algo más. Siempre había pensado que las políticas ministeriales eran pésimas. Y esa, era una de ellas.

De esas cosas pésimas que nadie pondría en papel, a no ser que fuera un ministro de pacotilla.

Su caso.

Para cuando salió, el desayuno continuaba para Lucius. No había agradecido por la comida, pero tampoco la despreciaba. Hermione se dijo a sí misma, que el perro arrepentido también necesitaba comer.

Había terminado en su habitación, cuando escuchó que Lucius se levantaba de la mesa. El desayuno estaba concluído y ella no sabía qué acontecería luego. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Mirarse las caras y sonreírse falsamente?

Ella podía hacer eso, hasta que se le cayeran los dientes y no sintiera sus mejillas. La sola idea de encontrarse en una misma habitación con ese hombre tan repelente, era suficiente como para desear que el mundo se la tragara.

Con todo y varita, de hecho.

Y se le ocurrió lo menos práctico. Preguntar por el desayuno. No pretendía hablar de condimentos ni de sobras, quizá buscar charla...

— ¿Le gustó el desayuno?

— Simple. Soso entre paréntesis.

Sí. Y era una idea estúpida, buscarle conversación. Hermione permaneció en silencio, mirándose e un vitral de uno de sus muebles. ¿Qué esperaba? Hasta los muebles hablaban más que él.

Hasta los muebles tenían más moral y dignidad, que él.

— En cuanto descubra qué han hecho con narcisa, iré con ella. Volveré a su lado y ni usted ni nadie; podrá detenerme.

No pretendía detenerlo, de hecho.

— Muy bien. Asumo que usted ya es suficientemente adulto como para decidir. Por mí está bien.

Otra vez la Hermione que nada asumía y a la que nada le importaba. Jugaba. Jugaba con su temple y en cuanto estallara...

Ella se enteraría de quién era Lucius Malfoy.

— Detecto en usted... ¿una pizca de miedo?— dijo Lucius y Hermione sonrió con suavidad.

— No. Puesto que yo no tengo algo de lo que arrepentirme. Así que... ¿por qué tendría miedo de lo que usted pueda decir o hacerme?

_Touché. Ella había vivido más que él. Y... a plenitud._


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada en su cama, preguntándose qué iba a hacer ese día. Un fin de semana donde de tener a un esposo que la amara y que ella realmente amara, podrían disfrutar de un paseo o de una actividad. Juntos. Pero eso no estaba ocurriendo; puesto que su esposo era un ex mortífago.

Pero ese día, Hermione no se ataría a su presencia. Quería disfrutar, poder hacer algo. Y fuese en familia o no. Ella lo haría. Con una sonrisa suave, caminó hasta su vestidor.

Cosas que ponerse, muchas. Pero siempre que recordaba que estaba con Lucius Malfoy en un mismo lugar, comenzaba a dudar de su aspecto y de lo que en realidad debía llevar puesto.

Al salir, Lucius ya estaba en la mesa. El desayuno corría por su cuenta y parecía poco perturbado por haberlo realizado por sí mismo. Se preguntó ella; si la comida estaba envenenada o algo parecido.

Eran sus paranoias una vez más.

— ¿Lo hizo usted mismo?

Qué estúpida pregunta.

— Sí. Y no, no está envenenado.— comentó y Hermione asintió en silencio. Con un suspiro lento, se sentó en la última silla de aquella casa y simplemente miró el desayuno.

Quién podría decir que Lucius sabía cocinar. ¿Por qué lo creía todo un inútil, al respecto? Quizá porque en realidad, no le dedicaba tiempo a otra cosa. Solo a acabar con Harry y sus amigos.

Incluyéndola a ella, por supuesto.

Mientras desayunaban, ella meditaba en silencio. ¿Qué haría Narcisa de saber que ella estaba casada con su esposo? Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo vagamente y pensar.

¿Qué haría él de saber sobre el esposo de Narcisa Malfoy? ¿Cómo poder vivir separados si la amaba tanto como para rendirse en plena guerra? ¿Para acobardarse y dejar de defender sus ideales?

Eso al menos; se lo celebraba.

— Me pregunto si quisiera ir a alguna parte en especial. Digo...estar encerrados aquí dentro, todo el día y...

¿Granger lo invitaba a salir? Sonaba bastante estúpido de su parte, luego de tener que casi cuidarlo como si él fuese una especie de bebé. Supuso que bueno, algo más tenía que hacer. Además de torturarlo con su presencia.

— ¿Me está invitando a salir?

— Bueno, si usted quiere quedarse dentro. Eso es asunto suyo. Yo quisiera dar un paseo y no le veo nada de malo. Al final, ambos somos adultos e inteligentes. Sabemos muy bien que nada fuera de contexto, podría ocurrir si decidimos salir.

Juntos. Esa era la palabra que estaba omitiendo. Eso era lo que no pensaba, por omisión. Lucius se permitió sonreír y se preguntó si en realidad, se le había olvidado envenenar aquel desayuno o lo había hecho.

Hermione Granger deliraba.

— Somos adultos, más no una pareja. Granger. No estamos casados para que usted lleve el apellido Malfoy y para que haga de él, el nuevo "monumento". Mis bases ya están sentadas con Narcisa. Mis aspiraciones igual. No es que vaya a salir con usted y de pronto tenga sentimientos encontrados.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que acababa de decir? Hermione inspiró en silencio y se levantó, luego de haber terminado. Había comido más rápido de lo que habría creído, solo por el hecho de escuchar tantas tonterías juntas.

— No entiendo su punto. Yo no pretendo ser más de lo que soy. No lo aspiro de esa forma. No lo amo, señor Malfoy y dudo que alguien más, aparte de su esposa, pueda amarlo.

Se detuvo en la cocina y no escuchó comentario al respecto. Luego de hacer los quehaceres acostumbrados, como lavar la loza y asear las habitaciones, Hermione estaba lista para salir.

Para dar un paseo y detenerse a pensar. Lucius la miraba desde el sofá. Ella estaba decidida a darle el espacio que requiriese. Que se escapara, que pretendiera matarla.

Eso poco le importaba. Inspiró en silencio, mientras Hermione se acomodaba la bufanda. Estaba por salir, cuando se preguntó qué clase de daño podría causar, el acompañarla.

— Por como me mira, asumo que quiere acompañarme.

— No es una opción. Solo estaba pensando. No la estaba mirando.

— Sé cuando alguien me mira, no soy estúpida.

A veces lo parecía.

— Muy bien, ¿qué podría pensar la gran Granger, si le digo que voy a acompañarla?

— Que sabe muy bien que un paseo no le hará daño a nadie. Señor Malfoy, no estoy aquí para juzgar su condición. Para jugar al verdugo. Eso, que lo haga el ministerio.

Bastante inteligente. Para su gusto, de hecho.

— Supongo que esperaba mucho de usted, srta. Granger.

— Mucho, sí.

Hermione transpiró, mientras el hombre se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hasta detenerse a pocos metros. No necesitaba tenerle miedo a él como persona, sino a su pasado. Lo que podía ocurrir gracias a él.

Sobretodo en el ministerio.

Pero tenía que adaptarse, acatar las normas que se le habían dictado. Con una sonrisa suave, miró al hombre que la seguía y se dijo que parte de su recuperación; trataba de eso.

De interactuar. De salir una vez más.

Eso colaboraría con su retorno a casa. Con su regreso a su vida normal.

Supuso.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero les guste. Besos =D

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Caminaron por largos minutos, sin decirse nada al respecto. Permanecían en silencio, utlizando solo monosílabos para comunicarse. Era evidente que así iba a terminar su intentona. Nada podría hacer un gran milagro entre ellos y traerlos a una conversación civilizada a más de dos palabras.

No precisamente porque eso aspirara en realidad. Creía que ya los tiempos habían cambiado y que ya todo tenía que ser superado. Solo así; habría paz con cada quién. La era de temer a un mortífago y de alabar a los aurores por su captura, ya había terminado.

Pero faltaba la confianza que no se había levantado con el paso de aquel tiempo tan largo ya.

El ambiente estaba húmedo y ya podía comprender, por qué no había nada en las cercanías. Se abrazó a sí misma y se preguntó si llovería. Quizá terminaría nevando y pronto tendrían la navidad cerca.

Hacía tanto que no pensaba en el calendario.

Se sentó en una banca vieja en el parque y contempló os alrededores. Seguramente las personas habían vislumbrado que llovería y ellos eran los únicos con los deseos de encontrarse en un parque con esas condiciones climatológicas.

— Hace frío ¿cierto?— dijo, tratando de romper el hielo. Lucius asintió en silencio, lacónicamente y se sentó junto a ella. Pero había tomado más distancia de la que habría considerado.

¿Por qué esperaba que se sentara a su lado y comenzara una agradable plática? Eso no era posible en ningún esceneario.

— Si hace frío, pudo haberse traído un suéter.

— No lo consideré cuando estaba por salir. No creí que el clima estuviera así de húmedo.

Lucius no dijo nada y ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando cualquier punto ene el ambiente. ¿Por qué simplemente no congeniar? ¿Qué había que perder en el asunto? Ya nada. Todo estaba sobre la mesa.

— Sostengo y afirmo, que un poco de socialización no acabará con ninguno de nosotros. ¿Es que es improbable que podamos mantener una charla como adultos?

— Insisto, usted me odia y yo la odio...¿qué podría surgir entre dos condiciones como estas?

— Yo no lo odio. Yo solo siento lástima por usted. Tanto que tuvo y prefirió perderlo por sus ansias de poder.

— Eso es algo que usted no podría comprender. Usted no ha visto ni vivido más de lo que las paredes de Hogwarts, le permitieron ver.

Hermione se permitió sonreír ante esa cruel ironía de la vida. Precisamente ella, Harry y Ron, habían vivido tanto.

— Digamos que esa es su percepción; pero los tiempos ya han cambiado. ¿Qué tiene de malo cambiar un poco, para volver a su antigua vida? ¿Con su esposa y su hijo? Estoy segura de que eso le permitirá verlos. Perder algo de orgullo.

Orgullo era algo que ya no tenía.

— Esa es su forma de verlo, señorita Granger. De todas formas, aprecio su visión 20*20 de las cosas.

¿Por qué a todos les dolía la verdad? Solo un gramo y chillaban como cerdos enjaulados.

— La verdad siempre lastima a quienes la niegan.

— Una tarde muy filosófica.

— Simple comentario. Simple detalle. El amor siempre duele. La vida siempre duele. Dejar a alguien, duele más.

Touché.

— Es demasiado joven para comprenderlo. Incluso comprenderme.

— Lo conozco mejor de lo que cree.— advirtió con una sonrisa afable— enviciado con el poder, pero al menos con la inteligencia como para comprender que su esposa pudo haber muerto por sus delirios de grandeza. Asumo usted, me conoce de igual forma.

Lo peor. Que una jovencita le reclamara al respecto.

— Inteligente, amante de la lectura y la bruja más fuerte que Hogwarts pudo conocer. Incluyendo a su querido amigo, Potter.

— Era. Amante de la lectura, la mejor de mi clase. Era.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

— Y supongo que no hay más vida después de ello. ¿Cierto?— le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa sardónica. Hermione inspiró.

— Supongo no hay más vida luego de ser mortífago ¿cierto?

Touché. De nuevo.

— Siempre hay más vida luego de ello, señorita Granger.

— Pues empiece a vivirla.

Resultaba gracioso que alguien como ella, tratara de enseñarle algo. ¿A dónde estaba yéndose el mundo? Se permitió sonreír, mientras Hermione se ponía en pie, introduciéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Era hora de regresar a la realidad. A su realidad.

— Hace mucho frío aquí, volveré a casa. Supongo que no debo ser más específica de lo que ya he sido.

No. Entendía claramente su propuesta. Se levantó y sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

Cambiar, para volver a ver a su familia. No era tan fácil como ella lo consideraba. No creía que los pensamientos que tenían acerca de él, el resto de las personas, fueran a cambiar aunque él se volviera un "santo".


	9. Chapter 9

Luego del paseo, Hermione tuvo muchas cosas en mente. Cosas en claro que no podía dejar de percibir.

Estaba claro que ambos se llevaban bastante mal y sin embargo, podía afirmar que había una brecha entre ellos, que les permitiría comunicarse. Algo que les permitiera romper ese hielo en el que estaban sumidos.

Pero era claro igualmente, que Lucius Malfoy no haría eso. A no ser que fuera realmente indispensable.

Y Lucius pensaba algo similar a ella. Por decir que su esposa estaba lejos de él, gracias a su condición.

¿Volvería con ella de comportarse como un "ciudadano normal"? Se preguntaba ello, porque las palabras de Hermione tenían mucho sentido y resultaba bastante convincente.

Pero llevarse con ella, resultaba muy complicado. no podía abandonar el viejo estereotipo de ella ser estudiante. Ex enemiga de su señor.

Muchas cosas diferentes. Amiga de Harry Potter incluso. Podía ser cualquier cosa y aún así, no llevar una buena imagen de ella.

Ni ella, llevarse una buena imagen de él. Cosa que no mejoraba en nada, la convivencia "familiar", que debían mantener.

Situación más complicada, no podía sentir que vivía. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró pesadamente.

Haría falta más que conversaciones sobre el clima, para hablar con Granger.

Esa tarde, Hermione había decidido cocinar. Hacer una "merienda". Consistía en galletas, torta y té. Menú básico de un inglés en una tarde. Muy típica.

Se sentó en el sofá y se mantuvo allí. No tenía nada que decir, no iba a obligarlo a salir de esa habitación y a convivir con ella. Estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrada a no ver a nadie.

A hablar sola.

Con una sonrisa suave, miró las galletas y se dijo que tardes así, se iban a repetir en muchos días posteriores. Negó con la cabeza y se llamó tonta al quejarse.

Estaba hablando de Lucius Malfoy. No de Ron o Harry.

Pero sorprendentemente, lo miró salir de la habitación. Se había sentado en una butaca alta, al otro lado.

— Dice que si termino siendo un buen "ciudadano", podré volver a Narcisa.

— Sí. Creo que eso fue lo que dije. Ciertamente.

— Y supongo usted decidirá si me he convertido en eso que esperan sea. ¿Cierto?

— Así es. Eso creo que quiere el ministerio de magia. Aunque la verdad, yo ya no lo veo capaz de causar gran desastre.

¿Eso era una ofensa o un halago? Se acomodó en la butaca, mientras Hermione colocaba el plato de postres, frente a su presencia.

— Si desea algo, no dude en tomarlo— dijo y cerró los ojos, mientras degustaba su té. En verdad no importaba si lo miraba. Si hablaban. Esa sería su decisión. Ya lo había especificado y citado así.

Lucius inspiró en silencio y eso le hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba por decir algo. Conocía esa expresión. Como si luchara contra sí mismo, para decir algo que creía una locura. Algo inaceptable.

— Supongo que ha ganado.

— ¿Que he ganado? ¿Qué cosa he ganado?

— Sabe muy bien, cómo dejar a una persona sin palabras. Cómo evitar que la persona mantenga las barreras que normalmente se impone. Las quiebra todas y cada una. Ya veo que su inteligencia no es solo en el ámbito educacional.

¿Estaba acaso diciendo que se había sentido vulnerable por su causa? ¿Que había perdido fuerza por sus palabras? ¿Que se había sentido intimidado?

Eso era nuevo. Resultaba nuevo. Sonrió con ironía y aquel hombre continuó mirándola sin doblegarse.

— Muy bien, Granger. Bastante bien. Habría sido un útil recurso, en nuestro movimiento.

— El mal no me sienta. Me gusta muy poco; el color negro.

Suspiró ante su broma y negó con la cabeza. Hermione volvió a sonreír y continuó bebiéndose su té, con mucha calma. Inspiró cuando se había acabado su taza y al alzar su cabeza, notó que Lucius bebía de la suya.

¿Se tomaba las palabras tan enserio?

Sí. Parecía que sí.

— Me alegro que lo haya razonado correctamente.

— No me dejó opciones.

— No. Creo que no. Era hacerlo o morir. Figuradamente, claro.

Sí. Figuradamente. Ya había muerto en vida.


End file.
